


Abençoada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Enquanto Neria se preparava para suas horas finais, tudo o que podia pensar era o quão abençoada era.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Abençoada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824671) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 24 - Blessed (Abençoada).

Enquanto Neria se preparava para suas horas finais, tudo o que podia pensar era o quão abençoada era.

Não se lembrava de sua vida antes do Círculo, ao menos não mais do que alguns flashes sem contexto, sensações mais do que memórias, e ela tinha perdido a esperança de algum dia sair. Talvez por isso os wardens escolhessem quem escolhiam, as pessoas que eram tão miseráveis e sem esperança em suas vidas que não se importariam em lutar uma batalha sem fim, sabendo que seu fim só poderia ser violento.

Neria estava tão feliz em ser parte de algo, em lutar por uma causa justa, que nem se importava se poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Estava andando no mundo lá fora, o mundo que pensou que nunca iria conhecer, e tinha amigos, melhores amigos do que pensava que algum dia teria. Era uma vida melhor do que pensava que teria.

E então conheceu Leliana, doce e mortal Leliana, que estava disposta a devotar sua vida a uma causa justa. Por um tempo, Neria realmente acreditou que as coisas funcionariam para elas. Parecia que tudo ficaria bem, que as duas iriam sobreviver. Talvez tivesse se tornado complacente demais, depois de tantas batalhas onde todos os seus amigos sobreviveram, ela pensou que todos veriam o fim disso.

Mas agora sabia que esse não era o caso. Alguém tinha que morrer para a Podridão terminasse, e ela não podia forçar outra pessoa a seguir esse caminho. Tinha que ser ela.

Ainda assim, se considerava abençoada.

Sua Torre do Círculo tinha sido quase destruída, e a maior parte das pessoas que conhecia, com quem tinha crescido, estavam mortas. Se ela tivesse estado lá, provavelmente também estaria morta, e não teria tido a chance de ver o mundo exterior. Nos meses desde que partiu, ganhou um propósito e encontrou amor. Estava feliz.

Realmente importava, que tudo tivesse que terminar tão cedo? Realmente importava, quando estava tão feliz pelo tempo que teve?

É claro que queria mais, era natural querer prolongar algo que era bom, mas o que tinha era o bastante, e seu maior arrependimento era que estava deixando Leliana para trás, que Leliana iria sofrer por causa dela. Nunca quis isso, nunca quis causar nenhuma dor em Leliana, mas estava além de seu controle. Ambas acreditavam que sua causa era digna, Neria simplesmente estava em uma posição para fazer algo sobre isso.


End file.
